Blood & Snow Libro 1
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Labios rojos como rubís, cabello negro como la noche. Bebe la sangre de tu verdadero amor, conviértete en vampiro, Blanca Nieves. Serenity Blancanieves vive en Salem, Massachusetts con su padre, madrastra, y su gato, Gatsby. Toda su vida ha sido molestada por su nombre de cuento de hadas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****RASHELLE WORKMAN****, EL LIBRO SE TITULA ****BLOOD AND SNOW/ SANGRE Y NIEVE****, ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA ****SAGA SAHA BLOOD AND SNOW****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, EL ****FIC ES****RATED M DEBIDO A QUE CONTIENE LEMMON.**

Labios rojos como rubís, cabello negro como la noche. Bebe la sangre de tu verdadero amor, conviértete en vampiro, Blanca Nieves.

Serenity Blancanieves vive en Salem, Massachusetts con su padre, madrastra, y su gato, Gatsby. Toda su vida ha sido molestada por su nombre de cuento de hadas, y el hecho de que sus siete mejores amigos resultan ser chicos cuyos nombres comienzan con las mismas letras que los siete enanitos.

Todo cambia dos meses antes de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Ella es mordida por El Cazador, y se transforma en una revenant - no del todo humana, no del todo vampiro.

**N/A : Les dire pronto Cuádo y Con que Adapta la Subire, Esto Será En cuanto Avance en la Lista Previamente Publicada..**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 1**

He tenido varios sueños sexuales sobre el chico nuevo. ¿Lo has visto?

Mina, no necesitaba saber eso. —Metí mi libro de matemáticas en mi mochila, y cerré de un portazo la puerta del casillero. Minako apoyó su pequeño cuerpo contra el casillero junto al mío. Sus radiantes ojos azul bebé parpadearon—. No, no lo he visto. Al parecer, es… ¿lindo? —pregunté.

Resopló.

—¿Lindo? ¡No! No es un gatito. Es ardiente, más sexy que el infierno, y tiene una voz que puede derretir el chocolate.

Tuve que echarme a reír. Minako tenía habilidad con las palabras. Había sido así desde el primer grado. Nos conocimos en nuestro primer día de escuela. Ella había intercambiado su pastelillo relleno de crema por mi manzana con la frase: "No creo que debas comer una manzana, Serenity Blancanieves". Habíamos sido amigas durante diez años.

Ella era completamente diferente a mí, salvo en los ojos azules. Ella era el epítome de la chica esquelética, mientras que yo me elevaba por encima de ella con mi metro setenta y siete. Tenía un cabello rubio y largo, y siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado, el mío era de un soso rubío oscuro, y llegaba justo hasta debajo de mis orejas. Usaba la ropa al último grito de la moda, como sus uñas, maquillaje, y joyas, incluyendo el broche en forma de corazón en su ombligo. Yo, bueno, digamos que no tengo maquillaje, y mis ropas consistían en anchos pantalones de mezclilla, y enormes camisetas, gracias a mis siete mejores amigos, y sus ropas usadas. Mis uñas estaban súper cortas, y mis orejas ni siquiera estaban perforadas.

Honestamente, me preguntaba si Mina se avergonzaba de mí a veces, pero le daba puntos por quedarse.

—Chocolate derretido, ¿eh? Suena agradable.

—¡Nieves! —Dio un pisotón—. Agradable ni siquiera es una palabra adecuada. Está a la misma altura que bien, bueno, aceptable, y puro. — Se estremeció.

—¿Qué hay de malo con puro? —pregunté, incapaz de evitar reírme, y avancé hacia el gimnasio.

Ella corrió a mi lado.

—Nada si eres Serenity Blancanieves. —Una mirada de divertido disgusto se asentó en su rostro.

Ya había alcanzado el vestuario de mujeres, y abrí la puerta. El olorcillo inmediato del perfume del vapor golpeó mi nariz.

Minako me siguió al interior, y se sentó en un banco mientras me cambiaba por mis ropas de entrenamiento.

—No puedo creer que tus padres te estén obligando a participar en 5 atletismo. ¿No te han visto correr?

Resoplé.

—¡Grosera! —Pero era cierto. Corro como una manada de elefantes súper patosos, o un rinoceronte borracho. Yo no era agraciada, o veloz. Sólo era lamentable. Sin embargo, mi padre y madrastra habían estado de acuerdo en comprarme un portátil si participaba. Creo que tenían la esperanza de que consiguiera algo de ritmo o que me volviera menos torpe si el entrenador me enseñaba cómo correr.

El entrenador Sorenson y yo sabíamos que no había ni una remota posibilidad de que yo me volviese más ágil en poco tiempo, pero él entendía la razón por la que me esforzaba tanto. "Con el fin de un portátil, dejaré que te quedes en el equipo" había dicho él.

Así yo iba a cada práctica, y a cada reunión. No iba a parar hasta que algo se quebrara, o fuera sacada del campo en una camilla. Y cualquiera de esos escenarios era inevitable.

Lamentablemente, mi penoso comportamiento en las corridas me había hecho presa de varias bromas.

"Escondan las pelusas, Nieves anda suelta. No queremos que ella empiece a caer."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Nieves y un árbol?" habían preguntado.

Respuesta: "Un árbol se balancea, la nieve cae."

"¿Qué tienen en común una hoja y la Nieve?" Respuesta: "Ambas caen."

"¿Por qué cruzaría el pollo la calle?" Respuesta: "Porque tenía miedo que la Nieve cayera sobre él."

Las bromas no eran realmente graciosas, o creativas, pero eran compartidas para ser escuchadas diariamente.

Como leyendo mi mente, Minako preguntó:

—¿Quieres escuchar la última broma?

La fulminé con la mirada. Claro que no.

—Es un poco graciosa en realidad —dijo en su voz cantarina.

Me dejé caer a su lado y me puse mis Keds.

—¿Tengo elección?

—¿Nieves? Vamos. —Me golpeó juguetonamente en mi rodilla extra blanca. No pude evitar notar cuán morenas por el sol y perfectamente afeitadas estaban sus piernas comparadas con las mías. A mí me habían faltado uno o dos… quizá tres lugares, en la ducha de esta mañana.

Suspirando, asentí a regañadientes, y me levanté los calcetines.

—¿Qué es lo único que corre peor que Serenity Blancanieves?

Le hice un nudo doble a mis agujetas, esperando.

—Vamos, pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Qué?

Una risita estrangulada escapó de sus labios con brillo labial.

—Un hombre de nieve —dijo, riendo histéricamente—. ¿Lo entiendes? Hombre de nieve.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Sí, es gracioso. —Poniéndome de pie, cerré de un portazo mi casillero con un poco más de brío del que había tenido intención. El ruido metálico resonó a través de los vestuarios. No me enojé. No tenía sentido. Era cierto. Correr y yo éramos como agua y aceite, o Nutella y batería de ácido, no nos mezclábamos. Sin embargo, no disfrutaba mucho escuchar esas bromas.

Con la espalda hacia ella, dije:

—Te veo después.

—Ey, ¿vamos a ver una película esta noche? —preguntó, su voz haciendo puchero.

Me di la vuelta. No fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos. Ella no había inventado la broma después de todo. No lo haría.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en el lugar de siempre a las nueve?

Una brillante sonrisa la iluminó.

—Sí, te veré luego de mi turno en Bertilinis. Invita a los chicos si quieres.

Los chicos a los que se refería eran mis vecinos de al lado. También eran mis mejores amigos. Sus nombres eran Asui,Zafiro, Fiore, Nicolas, Seiya, Andrew, y Taiki. Vivían en una mansión con un profesor mayor llamado Soichi Tomoe. Yo lo llamaba Profesor Soichi porque así es como los chicos lo llamaban. Él no era su verdadero padre en cuanto a genética se trataba, pero nunca había visto a un hombre amar más a sus hijos que el Profesor Soichi amaba a sus hijos adoptados. A veces me daba un poco de celos ya que mi padre y madrastra no estaba casi nunca. Como en este momento. Estaban en St. Bast.

—Estupendo, nos vemos. —Levanté una mano despidiéndome, y empujé la puerta para salir al campo.

—Au revoir —respondió, ondeando la mano.

Sonreí para mí misma mientras iba hacia afuera. Parecía que el francés era el nuevo idioma que Minako había decidido aprender. Ya lo había intentado con italiano, chino, y español.

Mordiéndome una uña, me dirigí hacia abajo por las escaleras. Uno de mis pasos fue demasiado grande, y empecé a caer hacia adelante. Estirando mis brazos, me preparé para lo inevitable. Por costumbre, cerré los ojos. Habría piel despellejada en manos y rodillas, junto con rocas de pavimento incrustadas, en este episodio.

La caída nunca llegó. Me di cuenta que alguien me sostenía. Él o ella olía a sudor, una colonia picante, naranjas y canela tal vez. El pecho se sentía tirante, y las manos parecían grandes. Apostaba a que era un chico.

Lentamente miré a través de las pestañas. Unos deslumbrantes ojos color avellana me miraban. Sus labios se alzaron en una media sonrisa.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. Esa caída te habría lastimado.

Me ruboricé. Colgando como un pez moribundo, intenté ponerme de pie, y lo golpeé en la boca con mi frente. Una gota de sangre roja se formó inmediatamente en su labio inferior.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me soltó. Me sorprendió que no se escapara.

—Lamento eso —dije, estudiando sus apuestos rasgos. Su cabello era de un negro azabache y estaba bronceado. Distraídamente me di cuenta que era más alto que yo, al menos de un metro ochenta y dos, lo que hizo que mi emocionado corazón hiciera un golpeteo saltito-saltón.

—Está bien —dijo, una extraña mirada en su cara. No pude entenderla, pero supuse que se encontraba entre el aborrecimiento y la sorpresa.

Toqué su labio con mi pulgar, y limpié la sangre en mis pantalones cortos. Sí, para nada el movimiento más sexy.

—No, no lo está. En serio, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Ayudarte a encontrar a la enfermera? ¿Conseguirte una bolsa de hielo? —Supuse, dado que nunca antes lo había visto por acá, que era el chico nuevo del que todas las chicas estaban hablando. La preparatoria Salem no eramuy grande, y la mayor parte de las familias habían vivido aquí por generaciones, así que un estudiante nuevo empujaba a la escuela en un frenesí de la manera en que una gota de sangre excitaba a los tiburones.

—Nah, estaré bien. —Noté los pantaloncillos negros que colgaban de sus caderas, y de no haber sido por su camiseta banca sin mangas, podría haber visto algo más ventajoso. Como si al final fuera capaz de ver mucho. Músculos ondulaban en sus brazos. Tenía una cintura esbelta, y por lo que parecía, piernas muy atractivas.

Me ruboricé más. Adivinando que ambas mejillas estaban del color de los rábanos.

—Está bien. —Miré a sus zapatillas de correr—. ¿Estás en el equipo de atletismo?

—Eso espero. El entrenador me está poniendo a prueba.

Oh, no. Si no lo hacía bien, sería mi culpa.

—Buena suerte —dije, mirándolo.

—Gracias, pero no necesito suerte. —Sonrió, mostrándome dos filas rectas de dientes blancos. Me recordó a un comercial de pasta dental—.

¿Quieres verme?

—Sí, seguro. —No pude evitar corresponder su sonrisa. No parecía molesto o herido. Su labio ni siquiera parecía hinchado.

—Soy Darien Endimión Shields —dijo mientras se dirigía al campo.

Me reí, y me dio una mirada de reojo.

—Es bueno conocerte, Darien. Mi nombre es Serenity Blancanieves.

En una sola mirada me di cuenta que entendió lo que vi de gracioso.

—¿Qué estaban pensando nuestros padres? He considerado cambiarme el apellido. Pero si puedes lidiar con el tuyo, supongo que puedo lidiar con el mío.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto?

Estaba contenta de que Darien y yo camináramos juntos, porque me tropecé dos veces más antes de llevarme a una banca, donde le alcé los pulgares al entrenador, y me senté contenta por la duración de la práctica.

**Continuara.. **

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

**NOTA: Por Ahora El Fic Será Rated +K Conforme Avance en los Libros de Esta Saga Ire viendo Para Cambiar La Clasificación del Siguiente Libro, De Acuerdo a Las Escenas..  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 2**

No tenía mi licencia de conducir todavía. Dos meses más y luego la tendría, cuidado mundo, figurativa y literalmente.

Lo que sí tenía era una vieja y púrpura bicicleta Schwinn, que fue lo que monté para reunirme con Minako. El aire de la noche era bochornoso, del tipo que me hacía preguntarme por qué me molesté en ducharme ese día, y el cielo brillaba con estrellas quebradizas, y una luna llena.

La noche perfecta para la magia, pensé medio nostálgica, y resoplé. Pero vivía en Salem Massachusetts después de todo. Si la magia iba a suceder en alguna parte, sería aquí.

Nuestro lugar habitual era un lugar de alquiler de películas llamado Almacén Video. Carteles clásicos de cine estaban pegados en las ventanas, y un letrero de neón colgaba a lo largo de la parte superior.

En realidad, decía: LMACÉN VID gracias a varias bombillas faltantes, pero me gustaba de esa manera. Era "nuestra casa".

El lugar probablemente habría cerrado hace mucho tiempo, pero el hijo del dueño tuvo la brillante idea de añadir una cafetería. El interior me recordaba lo que yo pensaba que parecería una discoteca de los años 70, y olía a palomitas rancias y café espumoso.

Era fantástico. Al menos eso pensaba. ¿Los adultos? No tanto, lo que es probablemente la razón que me encantaba. Minako y yo habíamos estado viniendo aquí desde que teníamos doce años.

Bajándome con cuidado de mi bicicleta, agarré la cadena de la bici, la metí en medio de dos radios de mi rueda delantera, y cerré el otro extremo a un astillado poste verde de concreto. El aparcamiento estaba lleno: de autos y adolescentes. Busqué a Minako, o su Altima azul, pero no pude ver ninguno.

Seiya, uno de mis siete mejores amigos, estaba allí, sin embargo, apoyado en su CRX plata. Una bandada de chicas lo rodeaba. Debió haber dicho algo gracioso porque se echaron a reír. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y contuve el aliento, tropezando hacia atrás. Mis manos y trasero golpearon el pavimento casi al mismo tiempo. Seiya estuvo a mi lado inmediatamente.

—Por Dios, Copo de nieve, si querías mi atención, todo lo que tenías que hacer era saludar. Todas estas caídas tuyas por mí son innecesarias.

Oí su tono frívolo, y me reí. Era bueno en hacerme bromas, el mejor de todos los hermanos. Pero recientemente había desarrollado un enamoramiento por él de alguna manera, y me tomaba todo lo que decía demasiado personalmente.

—Ja. Ja. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Él ya tenía una mano alrededor de mi cintura, y la otra lista para que yo la agarrara. Un intenso rubor se extendió inmediatamente por encima de mi cara. No podía mirarlo. Si lo hiciera, tendría una vista de cerca de sus preciosos ojos cafes y su cabello negro oscuro que se rizaba ligeramente, a la perfección, de una manera que me hacía querer tocarlo, envolver mis dedos en él. Todo este enamoramiento con mi mejor amigo realmente no estaba funcionando para mí. Quité mi mano de la suya.

—Gracias, Seiya. Pero es mejor que regreses a tus fanáticas, están perdiendo la paciencia. —Me alejé, tratando de concentrarme en el aguijón en mis manos y no el extraño cosquilleo en mi corazón.

Me detuvo tirando de la cintura de mis pantalones anchos, y me obligó a volverme y mirarlo. De pie era dos centímetros más alto que yo, así que estábamos prácticamente ojo a ojo. Sus ojos verdes estaban serios, buscando. Miré hacia otro lado, hacia las chicas todavía pasando el rato en su auto.

—Necesito encontrar a Minako.

Hizo caso omiso de mi declaración, y preguntó:

—Copo de nieve, ¿estás bien? Déjame ver tus manos. —Las agarró, y les dio la vuelta. Un par de piedras todavía estaban incrustadas. Tiernamente, las apartó. Cada lugar que tocó creó una sacudida. Me sentía nerviosa, como si hubiera tenido demasiados tragos de espresso.

Traté de tirar de mis manos, pero las mantuvo firme.

—Estoy bien, Seiya —dije, nerviosa, y cometí el error de mirar hacia arriba. Mi respiración se detuvo.

—Estás constantemente cayendo a causa de esta ropa. Si llevaras algo que se ajustara, en lugar de… —Hizo una pausa, y envolvió el puño en mi camiseta AmericanEagle azul, tirando de mí más cerca. Tan cerca que podía oler su colonia. Era mi favorita, como sábanas limpias que habían sido secadas en un día caluroso de verano—. Esta camisa solía ser mía. —Una sonrisa maravillosa encendió sus labios, todo el camino hasta sus ojos—. En realidad eso es algo sexy.

—Seiya, déjalo. —Traté de alejarme, sabiendo que mi cara ardía al rojo vivo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la mejilla, cálido y delicioso. Olía como pasta de dientes de menta. Presionándome más cerca, dijo:

—No siempre vas a pensar en mí como un hermano. Algún día, Serenity Nieves, me verás de la forma en que yo te veo. —Me soltó, dio un paso atrás, y se alejó—. Nos vemos, Copo de nieve.

Me quedé muy sorprendida. ¿Se refería a que sentía algo por mí? Realmente necesitaba hablar con Minako.

Justo en ese momento ella me dio un golpecito en el hombro y saltó delante de mí.

—Entonces, ¿vienen los chicos para la película?

Me eché a reír. Minako desbordaba alegría burbujeante.

—No lo creo. —Di un vistazo a Seiya. Había regresado a su auto, y el rebaño de chicas. Se estaban riendo de nuevo. Esa era una de las razones por las que me alegraba de que Minako no me hubiera dejado por amigos más geniales. A veces necesitaba tiempo de chica.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Los invitaste?

La agarré del codo, y entramos a la tienda de video juntas.

—Sí los invité. Les dije que nos reuniéramos en mi casa a las diez y media. Ellos podrían aparecer. —Decidí cambiar de tema—. ¿Vas a llegar a mi casa esta noche?

—No, mis padres me llevarán al Cabo este fin de semana.

Era mi turno para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? —Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Me acabo de enterar, tonta. —Sonrió—. Además estoy segura de que los chicos van a hacerte compañía.

Escondí un suspiro. No había manera de que pudiera hablar con los chicos acerca de mis sentimientos por su hermano. Eso sería... asqueroso.

—Vamos a encontrar una película de miedo. Algo que pueda usar para acurrucarme con Seiya. Espero que aparezcan. —Ella giró, y yo sabía que buscaba a Seiya, porque eso fue lo que yo hice.

De repente mi mente registró lo que había dicho.

—Espera. ¿Qué? Seiya, ¿por qué Seiya? —Había otros seis hermanos, todos ellos apuestos. Además pensé que a ella le gustaba el chico nuevo, Chace—. ¿Qué pasa con Chace? —Hice una pausa a media zancada. Sus labios con brillo hicieron un mohín y sus ojos perfectamente delineados se volvieron todos soñadores. Tenía el aspect de una de las figurillas de mi mamá.

Minako se dirigió a la sección de horror, y empezó a hojear. Cogió una película. La arranqué de sus manos, y la puse en el estante. Después de varias negaciones de cine, ella dijo en voz baja:

—A todas las chicas les gusta Chace. Además hablé con él, y… —Se encogió de hombros—. Él no está interesado en mí.

Tuve la sensación de que Chace no había hablado efusivamente con ella, que era lo que hacían la mayoría de los chicos, incluyendo a mis chicos, mis mejores amigos.

—Y, Seiya —continuó—, bueno, él es totalmente hermoso, y tan dulce. Se había dado cuenta que era dulce. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Había hecho algo para impresionarla recientemente? Esto no era bueno.

—¿Qué hay de S… —Levantó la caja de la película.

Agarré la película de su mano bien cuidada, interrumpiéndola.

—Por favor, no. No Sream de nuevo. Esa película es aterradora. —Me estremecí. Los primeros cinco minutos, con la chica colgando en el árbol... uf, me dieron escalofríos—. ¿Qué pasa con una historia de amor como Titanic o The Lucky One? Esa que tiene a Zac Efron, y sé que te gusta Zac Efron.

Se detuvo un momento, debatiendo, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No si los chicos van a venir. Necesitamos muerte sangrienta, y sexo, y muertes sangrientas durante el sexo.

Gemí interiormente. ¿Debo decirle que estaba enamorada de Seiya también? Incluso mientras pensaba en contarle, me encogía. Si Seiya sabía que Minako estaba interesada, no habría competencia. Miré de reojo hacia ella. Llevaba una mini falda azul bebé con una blusa de campesina blanca y sin mangas. En sus pies llevaba sandalias plateadas de tiras, que hacían juego con las pulseras de plata fina en sus dos pequeñas muñecas. Su cabello estaba suelto, y se curvaba a la perfección. Su bronceada piel tenía ese aspecto de solo loción.

Miré hacia abajo a mis Converse negras, agarrando mi camiseta, de la forma en que Seiya lo hizo. Había dicho que era sexy que llevara su camiseta vieja. En serio lo dudaba.

Se sentía como si algo dentro de mí se desinflara. Tal vez si le decía cómo me sentía.

—Mina —comencé.

—Ajá, esta es. —Levantó la caja.

—Está bien —estuve de acuerdo sin mirarla.

**Continuara…**

**Nos Vemos en el Siguiente Capi!**

**Qué Encrucijada A Seiya le Gusta Serena y a Serena Parece Gustarle Seiya, Pero… Será Pasajero?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Gatsby, mi rescatado gato gris, se acurrucó junto a mí. Ronroneó suavemente, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación. Le acaricié distraídamente los oídos mientras intentaba bloquear las imágenes aterradoras de la pantalla de la televisión. Minako no había escogido Scream, sino Legendas Urbanas, otra película de terror de los noventa.

No estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra. Yo estaba desparramada en el sofá de cuero, y Cin se encontraba sentada en el burdeos del respaldo alto. Tenía un tazón de palomitas en su regazo, y un refresco de dieta colocado precariamente en el suelo alfombrado de marrón.

La sala familiar era mediana, y estaba ocupada con muebles que se considerarían eclécticos. Nada combinaba, pero no importaba. El sofá, las sillas, mesas, mesitas, TV, lámparas, y vitrinas, todos parecían irrelevantes en comparación con la colección de Disney de mi madrastra.

En cada superficie, ya sea, parado, o colgado, había una estatua o pintura. Una vez, las había contado. Había más de seiscientas figures colocadas por toda la casa, y el número siguió incrementándose. Es decir, hablando de extremos.

Minako pensaba que era gracioso. Le gustaban especialmente las figures de Cenicienta, probablemente porque se veía idéntica. Niñitas la detenían en el centro comercial, y le preguntaban si era la verdadera Cenicienta. Mi madrastra estaba de acuerdo, e incluso le regaló una figura de Cenicienta para un cumpleaños.

¿Qué era lo raro? De todas las figuras, pinturas, almohadas, mantelería y relojes, no había ni uno solo de Serenity Blancanieves. Había varias piezas de los siete enanos, la Reina Malvada, el príncipe, e incluso una manzana, pero ninguna Serenity Blancanieves. Se lo había preguntado una vez, cuando tenía ocho años y me di cuenta que faltaba. Mi madrastra dijo: "Querida, no necesito una figura de Serenity Blancanieves porque te tengo a ti." En ese momento, pensé que era dulce, e incluso intenté abrazarla, pero ahora… no lo sé, parecía extraño.

—Por Dios santo Serenity Nieves. Abre los ojos. Vas a perderte la mejor parte — gritó Minako, lanzándome una palomita.

Me golpeó en la cabeza. Intenté fulminarla con la mirada. Se rió, lo cual me dio un ataque de risa.

—No hay una mejor parte en esta película. Es asquerosa, y me hace sentirme mal. —Era la verdad, la razón por la que odiaba las películas de terror. No me gustaba cómo me sentía mientras las miraba, y en especial luego. La película casi había acabado. Minako se iría, y luego estaría sola en mi casa vieja y destartalada, con solamente el gato de compañía.

—Estás bromeando, mira esto. Es clásico. —Señaló la pantalla mientras hablaba con palomitas en la boca—. Aquí viene.

No pude, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando tener tapones de oídos 16 para bloquear los gritos, la música escalofriante, y las terrible actuaciones.

Mientras yacía allí esforzándome en pensar en cualquier cosa menos la muerte y el caos sucediendo, pasó algo extraño. La imagen apareció en mi cabeza, y comenzó a reproducirse como una película. Intenté sacudirlo, pero fue como si mi cerebro haya sido robado.

_Un hombre permanecía de pie entre los árboles detrás de mi casa. Tuve la sensación de que esperaba a que yo hiciera algo. Varios de los chicos: Zafiro, Asui, Taiki, Andrew, y Fiore, se abrieron paso en mi puerta trasera, y se peleaban entre sí mientras avanzaban dando pisotones sobre la escalera. Se reían efusivamente. Los seguí, junto con Nicolas, pero Seiya no se encontraba allí. Se lanzaban algo de un lado a otro, y yo estaba intentando interceptarlo._

_De repente, todos se detuvieron, y sus rostros se volvieron serios. Zafiro tenía en sus manos el objeto que estaba intentando conseguir. Él y los otros me rodearon. Había un olor cobrizo en el aire, e hizo agua a mi boca. Zafiro abrió la mano. El objeto, lo que sea que fuera, latía rápidamente, y sangre goteaba de sus dedos._

_Los chicos empezaron a hablar juntos, sus voces monótonas._

—_Labios rojos como rubíes, cabello rubío oscuro como la noche. Bebe de la sangre de tu verdadero amor, conviértete en vampiro, Serenity Blancanieves_.

—_Lo quiero. —Tomando la cosa sangrienta de la mano de Zafiro, lo llevé a mis labios. Latía más y más rápido._

_En ese momento, supe que se trataba de un corazón, el corazón de mi verdadero amor, pero no me importó. Hundiendo mis dientes en él, saboreé la sangre, la sentí correr por mi garganta. Como placer líquido._

_Me estremecí._

_Una carcajada resonó en la noche, y una profunda oscuridad entró en mi_

_cuerpo._

—_Ahora eres mía._

Grité, agarrando una de las almohadas decorativas inspiradas en

Disney del sofá, y me cubrí la boca.

Sobresaltada, Minako lanzó el tazón de palomitas en el aire. Granos esponjosos se dispersaron por todas partes. Gatsby me miró de mala manera, y casualmente pegó un salto fuera del sofá. Olió un grano de maíz antes de lanzarse fuera de la sala.

—Merde —juró ella en francés—. Eso no fue tan aterrador. —Regresó a su silla, y empezó a recoger el desastre.

Me crucé de brazos, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —susurré, incapaz de detener el temblor en mis miembros o el castañeo de mis dientes.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo Con mas Capis!**

**Será Real El Sueño de Serena?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Gatsby, ven, gatito, gatito —llamé calladamente a la oscuridad y esperé a escuchar el suave tamborileo de sus patas corriendo. Después de —cinco minutos, todavía no había venido.

Obviamente debía de estar molesto conmigo por el fiasco de los gritos, pensé, cerrando la puerta mosquitera, pero manteniendo la vigilancia.

Mina ya se había ido, con un abrazo rápido, y una promesa de llamar la tarde del domingo, cuando regresara del Cabo. Los chicos no habían aparecido, y Gatsby parecía no querer mi compañía. Sofocando un escalofrío, envolví mis manos a mi alrededor. No tenía frío tanto como estaba inquieta. El perturbador sueño junto con esa película de terror me tenía mal.

Inconscientemente, busqué en el espacio arbolado detrás de mi casa, revisando entre las colgantes ramas bajas que olían a menta y sus suaves hojas como besos de mariposa.

¿Estaría ahí afuera? El hombre que había estado mirándome en el sueño.

Un ruido, como de hojas crujiendo, tiró de mi cabeza en su dirección. Mi corazón latía fuerte, como un conejo saltando. Algo se movió. Abriendo la puerta mosquitera, salí a la pequeña terraza, esperando que fuera Gatsby.

—Aquí, gatito, gatito —llamé, escuchando el miedo estrangulado en mi voz.

El sonido se volvió más intenso. Había dejado que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás de mí, y ahora la alcancé de nuevo, agarrando el pomo. Abriéndolo, puse una mano en mi garganta.

Si era el hombre, ¿qué debería hacer? No estaría segura en la casa. Necesitaba demasiado un celular.

Estaba a punto de voltearme cuando dos chicos se tropezaron fuera de los árboles y cayeron al césped, riendo a carcajadas. Un grito escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Sujeté mi boca con una mano, dándome cuenta que sólo eran Taiki y Asui. Eso era lo que me decían mis ojos, el resto de mí estaba congelado de miedo. Quería reírme con ellos. Sólo habían estado molestando: era lo que ellos hacían. Yo se lo había hecho a ellos en más de una ocasión, me colaba en su patio y los asustaba.

—Deberías ver tu cara —dijo Taiki, levantándose y acercándose a —. Debería haber tomado una foto. —Lágrimas caían por su cara, de reírse tan fuerte. Asui estaba en un estado similar. Pero aún así, no me podía mover.

En el sueño, Taiki había estado sosteniendo el corazón sangriento. El corazón de mi verdadero amor. Los hermanos habían estado lanzándolo como un balón de fútbol. Y yo lo había probado. El sentimiento recordado de placer me recorrió como un torrente.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudieron? —tartamudeé, lágrimas llenando mis ojos, y corriendo por mis mejillas—. Saben que estoy completamente sola. Pudieron haber sido un asesino psicópata. —Corrí hacia la casa, aporreando la puerta mosquitera.

Había visto sus rostros afligidos y supe que no era su intención hacer ningún daño, pero no podía actuar de manera racional. Sollozos sacudieron mi cuerpo y mocos me goteaban de la nariz. Subí corriendo las escaleras, más allá del dormitorio sin usar de mis padres, el baño, y finalmente me detuve en mi cuarto.

Abrí bruscamente la puerta, me lancé a la cama y enterré mi cabeza en mis almohadas moradas.

Una crisis gigante se aproximaba. El sueño la había empezado y los chicos asustándome la habían encendido. Ahora no habría quién la detuviera.

Toda mi tristeza, mi soledad, las emociones reprimidas, dolían y los miedos parecían estrellarse en mí. Ola tras horrible ola…

¿Por qué había muerto mi madre? ¿Por qué se había vuelto a casar mi padre con una mujer tan fría e indiferente? ¿Por qué tenían que dejarme sola todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué mi papá la escogió a ella sobre mí? ¿Por qué era tan tonta?

Las preguntas estaban sin respuesta, probablemente siempre estarían así. Mi vida era lo que era, y la mayoría del tiempo la aceptaba, hasta la disfrutaba. Este momento no era uno de ellos. Había caído en mi enorme abismo de dolor y permitido que me hundiera.

—Oye, ¿hay una fiesta de auto compadecerse aquí?

Al sonido de su suave voz, me tensé. Hubo un ruido sordo, y luego sentí que la cama se hundía mientras cuatro patas saltaban a ella.

—Gatsby me invitó. ¿Espero que no te importe si me uno?

Dos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi corazón al mismo tiempo: alivio y vergüenza. Alivio, porque estaba contenta que hubiera venido y que hubiera traído a Gatsby, para que no estuviera sola. Vergüenza porque era un desastre lloriqueante, y él me había visto, y nunca sería capaz de verlo a la cara de nuevo.

Limpiando casualmente mis ojos y nariz en la funda de la almohada, dije:

—Seiya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La cama se hundió cuando se sentó. Su piel tibia tan cerca de mí mandó un hormigueo a través de mi estómago.

—Te lo dije, Gatsby me invitó, y nunca me pierdo una fiesta de auto compadecerse, especialmente una dada por mi bella mejor amiga, Copo de nieve. —Había risa en su voz. Estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero ese no era el punto de una fiesta de auto compadecerse. No se supone que te sientas mejor. Era acerca de la miseria, y eso era lo que quería. Él diciendo que era bella sólo se agregaba a las muchas olas de dolor. No era cierto, y él restregándomelo en la cara no ayudaba.

—Vete —dije.

Su respuesta fue arrastrarse más cerca, y sentí a mi cuerpo responder por su proximidad.

—Me iré cuando sepa que te estás sintiendo mejor. El Profesor Circon sabe que estoy aquí. También tendrá a Taiki y a Asui hacienda trabajos en el baño mañana. Él quería que te lo dijera.

—Huh. —Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, aunque tuve que sonreír—. Les está bien empleado. —Sollocé.

Cambió su peso, y me empujó ligeramente, luego sentí algo caer sobre mí. Era la colcha que mi madre había hecho. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos de nuevo, y los cerré fuertemente.

—Ahora, sólo me acostaré junto a ti hasta que te duermas. Ya he cerrado la casa, pero cerraré la puerta trasera cuando me vaya, ¿sí? — Escuché a Gatsby gruñir y el ruido sordo de cuando Seiya lo tiró al suelo.

La cama se movió, mientras él se ponía cómodo.

Luego, sólo hubo respiración.

Lo decía en serio. Seiya iba a quedarse ahí conmigo. Respiré profundamente y me relajé.

Me hizo recordar nuestras pijamadas cuando éramos más jóvenes, durmiendo fuera en el trampolín en nuestros sacos de dormir. Ellos siete y yo empezábamos a una distancia normal entre nosotros, pero para la mañana todos nos deslizábamos al medio, un revoltijo de pijamas, brazos y piernas.

Yo siempre había sido la primera en despertar, y me quedaría acostada, escuchándolos respirar, y deseando que eso fuera como pudiéramos estar cada noche. Mis hermanos y yo, durmiendo bajo las estrellas.

Pero mi madrastra había señalado que ellos no eran realmente mis hermanos. Eran chicos, y todos los chicos sólo tenían una cosa en el cerebro. Para el momento en que cumplimos diez, se terminaron las pijamadas.

Después de un rato, me dormí.

En mis sueños, había brazos envueltos de manera protectora alrededor de mí. Mi espalda se volvió hacia su pecho. Piernas entrelazadas. Y escuché un susurro.

—Nieves, mi Nieves. No estás sola.

Mi corazón voló de alegría en el sueño, y susurré de vuelta.

—Seiya, no me dejes.

—Nunca, Copo de nieve.

**Continuara….**

**Nos vemos el Proximo fin de semana con mas Capis! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 5**

El sol se asomó a través de las simples cortinas púrpuras de mi habitación, su brillo quemando mis ojos. Estaba de costado, mirando mi reloj despertador, que decía las siete en punto. Una firme respiración vino de atrás, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello. Un peso se apretaba contra mi cadera... el brazo de Seiya. De repente regresó todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Y seguía aquí, en mi cama, conmigo. Contuve la respiración, lentamente rodé sobre mi espalda. Seiya se movió. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Es algo temprano para un sábado, Copo de nieve. —Sus palabras eran bajas, cargadas de sueño.

Sexy, expresó mi mente, mi corazón respondió latiendo rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera responder, mi nariz registró el sofocante olor del tocino.

—Alguien está cocinando —susurré.

—¿Crees que es el psicótico asesino? ¿Va a alimentarnos antes de matarnos? —preguntó travieso.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Anoche me escuchaste?

—Copo de nieve, creo que todo el pueblo te oyó. —Luego abrió los ojos.

Dos hermosas piscinas de color verde buscaron mi rostro, se demoraron en mis labios, antes de centrarse en mis ojos. Mi rostro se ruborizó y aparté la mirada—. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

—¿Te encanta? —No podía creer que estábamos acostados juntos, se había quedado. Toda la noche. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Qué hay de Minako? ¿Deb decirle que siente algo por él? Apoyó su mano sobre mi vientre y me pregunté si podía sentir la electricidad zumbando por debajo.

—Lo hago, Copo de nieve. —Rodó sobre su costado e hice lo mismo. Sus dedos creando escalofríos mientras los movía de nuevo a mi cadera. Nuestras narices casi se tocaban, y de pronto me preocupó el aliento matutino. No me había cepillado los dientes. Giré, presionando mis labios. Comenzó a reírse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ahuecando una mano sobre mi boca, dije:

—No me he cepillado los dientes.

Alejó mi mano.

—No me importa.

Finalmente encontrando una rápida respuesta, contesté:

—Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con el aliento matutino? Podría chamuscar mis pestañas.

Se echó a reír y salió de la cama.

—Tienes un punto. Veamos que está cocinando el asesino psicótico junto a ese tocino.

Sonreí, agradecida y decepcionada de que el momento hubiera terminado.

—Bajaré en un minuto.

Levantó sus cejas cuestionando, y miré hacia el baño.

—Ah —fue todo lo que dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Un rayo de agonía atravesó mi corazón. No quería que se fuera. La noche anterior, me aferré a él en mis sueños. Desperté, dándome cuenta que no quería que se detuviera. Lo necesitaba, con su incesante alegría y consideración. Además de eso, bueno, estaba caliente.

—Seiya —llamé, oyendo el temblor en mi voz.

Se volvió, preocupado.

—Sí, Copo de nieve.

—Gracias. —Bajé la mirada, insegura. Mis sentimientos hacia él eran nuevos, una parte de mí deseaba que volviese a ser simplemente mi mejor amigo.

Caminó alrededor de mi cama, a donde estaba yo, agarró con su mano mi camiseta que solía ser suya, haciendo un puño, tirándome hacia él. Levantó mi barbilla con el dedo, pero bajé la mirada, centrándome en sus grandes manos masculinas, pero no tan grandes.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Asentí, incapaz de comprender por qué las lágrimas escocían mis ojos. Me tomó en sus brazos y le correspondí con un fervor que no sabía que poseía. Metiendo mi cara en su cuello, me aferré como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, hasta que escuché a alguien riéndose desde la puerta.

—El Profesor Circón quería que les avise que bajen a desayunar. —Era Asui.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Seiya susurró:

—Nunca, Copo de nieve. —Dándome una mirada intencionada. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta. Tal vez las palabras de la noche anterior, la manera en que me sostuvo, no había sido un sueño.

—¿Lo prometes? —Examiné su cara, sus ojos, para ver si hablaba en serio.

En respuesta, besó mi mejilla y todo mi cuerpo se derritió como la mantequilla.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Qué están susurrando? —preguntó Asui, obviamente un poco incómodo.

Seiya apretó mi mano, y luego caminó hacia Asui, abofeteándolo sobre su cabeza rubia.

—No es asunto tuyo, rubiecito. Ahora muévete. —Empujó a Asui hacia la puerta, y lo siguió.

Después de asistir las necesidades: cambio de ropa, dientes cepillados, el cabello, y un tiempo en el baño, corrí escaleras abajo. Los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de la isla de la cocina y en la mesa. No pude evitar sonreír. Teniendo la cocina llena de aromas deliciosos, con la mayoría de mis personas favoritas, me llenó de una incesante felicidad.

—Hola —dije, sentándome en la silla de roble junto a Nicolas. Los chicos estaban acumulando sus platos con waffles, huevos, más huevos, melón y fresas. Tomando un plato, recogí algunas frutas.

El Profesor Circón se acercó y dejó un waffle en mi plato. Alcé la vista, agradecida por todo lo que había hecho.

—Gracias profesor, pero soy vegana. Sin huevos o leche para mí. —Hice una mueca, sintiéndome mal. Pero no me atrevía a comer carne o nada relacionado. Tomé el waffle, pero el profesor puso una mano sobre la mía y le dio unas palmaditas.

—Sé todo acerca de ti. Estos waffles fueron hechos sin huevos, usamos leche de soja en lugar de la regular.

—Oh —dije, ajustando mi plato felizmente. Ni mi padre o mi madrastra eran tan considerados—. Gracias. Sus claros ojos grises brillaron, y la piel que los rodeaba se arrugó con su sonrisa.

—De nada.

La idea de que había venido a cocinar para mí fue increíble, otra prueba de las razones por las que amaba a sus hijos. Después de todo los había criado. Eran increíblemente buenos, hombres decentes, porque ese era el ejemplo que el Profesor Circón establecía en ellos. Me preguntaba cómo él y los chicos habían conseguido entrar, y de dónde venía la comida. Mi refrigerador contenía yogurt de soya, manzanas, almendras crudas, jugo de naranja, tenía en la despensa un poco de pasta de trigo integral y salsa de tomate, pero eso era todo. Aunque no iba a preguntarle. Hubiera sido grosero. Además, estaba demasiado ocupada rellenando mi cara con waffles cubiertos de fruta. Seiya se sentó en la isla, de espaldas a mí, así que no tuve la oportunidad de hablarle en el desayuno.

Hubo un montón de gruñidos y de masticación, continuando después de una breve oración expresada por Sebastian, pero nada más. La comida era divina. Más tarde, el Profesor Circón me ayudó a limpiar la cocina. Taiki y Asui se habían disculpado, aclarando las cosas.

Cuando solo quedamos dos en la cocina, el Profesor Circón llenó el gran fregadero con agua caliente, y jabón para lavar platos. Un lavavajillas de acero inoxidable en perfecto estado había sido instalado junto al fregadero, pero quería lavar los platos a mano.

—Sabes que podríamos arrojar estos ahí. —Señalé al lavavajillas.

—Es cierto, pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —Movió sus cejas y se rio.

Me entregó un plato, lo sequé y lo guardé en el armario.

—Casualmente —dijo—, tu decimosexto cumpleaños es en dos meses.

—Lo es —estuve de acuerdo.

—¿Has hecho algún plan?

Me paré a su lado y tomé otro plato que me entregó. Estaba caliente y me apresuré a secarlo.

—Todavía no, mis padres no volverán de St. Asui, así que no estoy segura.

No dijo nada de inmediato. Alcé la vista. Su mandíbula se flexionó y sus ojos se arrugaron como si tuviese que concentrarse para lavar los platos.

El Profesor Circón tenía un espeso cabello gris. Era alto y delgado. Imaginé que probablemente había sido muy guapo cuando era más joven. Tal y como estaba, diría que fue distinguido. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camisa a cuadros rojo y blanco abotonada, un jersey marrón con parches de gamuza oscuras en sus codos. Calzaba mocasines, y en su bolsillo izquierdo había unas gafas de lectura metálicas de plata. Era el epítome de lo que yo creía que un profesor de religión debería ser. Bueno, en realidad, un profesor de cualquier tipo.

Después de que guardé el plato seco, volví por otro.

—No es la gran cosa, tal vez invite a los chicos y a Minako a ver una película. Será divertido.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y deliberé si se había vuelto loco.

—¿Profesor? —pregunté, vacilante.

Soltó el plato con jabón al fregadero, dejando que salpicara y se volvióhacia mí. Tomando la toalla de mis manos, secó las suyas, y luego la puso sobre el mostrador.

—Nieves, sé que no soy tu padre, pero con los años he podido verte como una hija adoptiva. Te tengo mucho cariño. —Sus arrugados ojos brillaban mientras hablaba.

—Lo sé —dije. Mis entrañas hormiguearon con la dulce calidez del amor. Sentía curiosidad por saber a lo que podía llegar.

—Llamaré a tu padre y madrastra. —La palabra salió como si estuviese mezclada con ácido—. Voy a pedir su permiso, por supuesto, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños en mi casa. Algo grande, magnifico, algo que declare al mundo la increíble jovencita que eres. —En la última parte, apretó mis hombros con cariño.

Espontáneamente, lágrimas se deslizaron de mis ojos, y rápidamente las limpié. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

—No tienes que hacerlo —dije.

—Me sentiría honrado si me lo permites. Este anciano nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer fiestas de cumpleaños extravagantes, los chicos siempre quieren pizza, y algún tipo de actividad.

—Una actividad suena genial —incluí apresuradamente. No quería que tuviera que tomarse la molestia.

—No, por favor. Déjame hacer esto. ¿Puedo? —Tomó una de mis manos y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Eran suaves y cálidas.

—Está bien —dije con cierta timidez.

—Excelente. —Palmeó mi mano—. Ahora, ¿acerca de Seiya?

Tragué un bulto que no sabía que existía en mi garganta.

—¿Seiya? —chillé.

—Sí. —Dio un golpecito a la mesa y ambos nos sentamos—. El chico...

El grupo irrumpió en la cocina, y uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo al Profesor Circón de cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir.

Nicolas habló:

—¿Nos preguntábamos si podíamos tomar el tren a Boston?

El Profesor Circón dio unas palmaditas en mi mano y se levantó.

—Eso suena interesante. —Miró de Taiki a Asui—. Primero, los baños deben estar limpios. Entonces pueden irse. Sólo deben estar en casa antes de la medianoche. —Le entregó a Nicolas algo de dinero, que sacó de la billetera de su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Tienen sus celulares por si hay una emergencia? —Todos asintieron y oculté una sonrisa detrás de mi mano. Eran hombres, los más jóvenes eran Seiya y Nicolas de diecisiete. Cuatro se graduarían de la escuela secundaria este año, pero sabían que el Profesor Circón se preocupaba mucho por ellos y nunca le faltaban el respeto intencionalmente. Una punzada de nostalgia se apoderó de mí.

Seiya se acercó y preguntó:

—¿Quieres venir Copo de nieve?

Los chicos sumaron su aprobación. Busqué en el rostro de Seiya. ¿De verdad quería que lo acompañe? Al parecer lo hacía.

—Claro, suena divertido. —Se alejó con sus hermanos, dejándome sola con el Profesor Circón. Quería traer a colación a Seiya y preguntarle lo que iba a decir, pero no pude encontrar la manera.

**Continuara…**

**Que les espera en ese viaje y Qué misterio hay sobre Seiya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Después de ducharme y secarme mi cabello corto, busqué un atuendo que no avergonzara a los chicos. Me frustró darme cuenta que eso me importaba, y todo era culpa de Seiya. Antes de anoche; antes de sus palabras, y su bondad, y que se acurrucara conmigo sin intentar nada, y su beso en mi mejilla; antes de todo eso, no le hubiera dado un segundo pensamiento a lo que me ponía. Me pondría algún par viejo de pantalones de mezclilla, y cualquier camiseta vieja. Ni siquiera la hermosa Minako Aino, y todas sus sugerencias, habían servido de nada.

Se. Trataba. De Seiya.

Él había dicho que yo era sexy, y me hizo sentir sexy, así que quería ser sexy.

—Ugh, soy una idiota —me grité a mí misma, poniéndome un par de jeans anchos desvaídos, y una camiseta vintage DefLeppard. Al menos las mangas eran de un celeste que combinaba con mis ojos. Eso parecía femenino. No tenía maquillaje pero me apliqué ChapStick Cereza. Apliqué un poco en mis labios, luego de cepillarme los dientes, y me ahuequé un poco el cabello—. Minako estaría tan orgullosa —me burlé de mi reflejo en el espejo. Agregando un par de converse negras, y una cinturón de cuero negro, agarré mi cartera y me dirigí a la puerta de al lado, a la casa de Circón Black.

Llamar a la casa del Profesor Circon una casa; bueno, era una complete mentira. La cosa era una mansión enorme. Un acre de tierra separaba mi casa de la suya, pero la mansión tenía como diez acres. Las comodidades incluían una cancha de tenis, una cancha de baloncesto, y una piscina climatizada que podía ser cerrada o abierta, un recorrido de golf de tres hoyos, y un campo de golf verde bien cuidado, además de la casa.

Toqué el timbre, y esperé. Uno pensaría que un mayordomo respondería a la puerta, pero no. Era Taiki. Su brillante cabello negro estaba húmedo, y estirando en una coleta pequeña.

—Está de moda el look pirata, veo —dije mientras entraba al recibidor. Ojos del color de las almendras registraron sorpresa, a la vez que hacía un jadeo, y de manera dramática se llevó una mano al pecho. No pude evitar reírme, de una manera que empezó en mi estómago y burbujeó en mi garganta.

—¿Dónde está tu camisa acampanada y pantalones bombachos? — pregunté, siguiéndolo a la cocina. Llevaba un atuendo similar al mío, pantalones anchos y una camiseta vintage. Aunque su camiseta era negra, y a lo largo de su pecho tenía ACDC.

Abriendo una puerta de lado a lado del refrigerador grande de acero inoxidable, agarró una Mountain Dew, y le quitó la tapa.

—¿Quieres una?

—Um, duh —respondí, a lo cual él sonrió, y me lanzó una. Alcé mis manos, en un esfuerzo de por lo menos bloquear la lata, pero una mano se metió frente a mí, y agarró la lata del aire.

—Amigo —gritó Nicolas—. ¿Te olvidaste quién es ella? —preguntó señalando en mi dirección con el pulgar.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

—Ya la tenía.

—Ajá, claro que sí.

Nicolas parecía recién duchado. Su cabello arena seguía húmedo, y se derramaba hacia atrás. Siempre se vestía bien, y hoy no era la excepción, una camisa polo verde claro con jeans oscuros, y un cinturón negro que coincidía con sus zapatos.

—Estás guapo, Nicolas. —Agarré la lata de refresco de él y la abrí.

Sonrió.

—No lo sé.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron entrado a la cocina, cada uno apuesto a su manera, cada uno querido para mí. Estos chicos eran mi familia. Haría lo que fuera por ellos, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Después del susto de anoche, había pensado que los chicos podrían actuar raros conmigo, pero fue la misma simpatía, la misma simpatía, y por eso, estaba agradecida.

Seiya entró último. Se veía igual que siempre. Precioso cabello marrón, travieso ojos verdes, piel oliva, y un cuerpo de músculos firmes, pero todo era diferente también. Esos brazos que me abrazaron anoche. Esos labios que me besaron en la mejilla. Me había hecho una promesa, y a medida que se acercaba a mí supe que lo dijo en serio. Mientras más se acercaba, más caliente se volvía mi cuerpo. Ignorando a sus hermano plantó un beso en mi mejilla, como volviendo a sellar la promesa que me había hecho antes.

Uno de ellos, Sebastian, creo, hizo la cosa de la tos falsa, y dijo:

—Idiota.

Seiya se dio la vuelta, y respondió:

—Sí, sólo estás celoso. Supéralo.

Celoso, pensé. De ninguna manera. Pero mientras miraba los rostros de los hermanos, me di cuenta de algo. Claro que eran familia, pero no éramos parientes, y me veían como una posibilidad, no como a una hermana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pasando esto? ¿Realmente había sido tan ajena a esto? Supe que mi cara se volvió roja, y bajé la cabeza, intentando estudiar la lata de Mountain Dew. Pero ni siquiera soy atractiva, pensé, mortificada.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta.

—Vamos. El tren sale en veinte minutos. Espero que lleguemos. — Agarró un juego de llaves del gancho de la pared que decía, coincidentemente, Llaves.

Ocho de nosotros en un solo coche, esto iba a ser interesante.

Resulta que nos repartimos cuatro en dos coches. Andrew manejó el Audi rojo, y Taiki condujo el Mercedes SUV negro. Seiya se sentó en la parte trasera conmigo, y Nicolas se sentó en el frente junto a Andrew.

Andrew había tenido razón. Lo logramos, pero no por mucho. Tan pronto como estuvimos dentro, el tren arrancó.

El viaje a Boston fue divertido, pero sin incidentes. Hubo un breve momento cuando tuve la impresión de que alguien me estaba observando. Los vellos de mi nuca, y los de mis brazos se erizaron, y tuve una enfermiza sensación en la boca del estómago. Intentando parecer indiferente busqué la causa, pero no noté a nadie actuando extraño, o al menos de manera extraña hacia mí. Sacudiéndome la sensación, escuché a los chicos, y sus interesantes conversaciones sobre deportes, autos, y mujeres.

**Continuara.. **

**Nos Vemos Mañana Sabado con mas Capis**

**Posiblemente y Si es que el tiempo me lo permite Mañana Acabare este Primer Libro..**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Existe algo mágico acerca de Boston. Los puritanos fundaron la ciudad en 1630, de esta manera tal vez la magia sería considerada blasfemia, pero esa es la palabra que nos viene a la mente. Después de Salem, este era mi lugar favorito. Un zumbido, o un ambiente, pulsaba a través de la ciudad uniendo a sus ocupantes.

Comenzamos en la comunidad de Boston. Taiki trajo un Frisbee, y jugamos por un rato. El aire estaba húmedo, caliente. Después de una hora estábamos todos pegajosos, y necesitando líquido para refrescarnos. Caminando, los ocho fuimos a Starbucks por una bebida fría.

Después de eso, nos separamos, Sebastian, Taiki, Asui y Fiore decidieron salir del calor, e ir a ver una película. Andrew nos inform que el Profesor Circon le había pedido dejar algo. Esto fue todo muy reservado. Nicolas, Seiya, y yo dijimos que lo acompañaríamos.

Tomamos la calle Tremont a State, y decidimos parar en el Faneuil Hall Market Place. Estaba lleno de gente, y todo tipo de tiendas, de ropa, joyería, comida, bolsos. Los chicos se compraron rebanadas de pizza, la cual olía tan celestial que casi volví a pensar en la elección de mi comida, pero me decidí por un licuado frutal de soja.

Compramos boletos para ver una obra de Broadway llamada Persiguiendo el Desastre más tarde por la noche. Era un musical acerca de la vida de Sylvester Stallone. No creíamos que esto había sido interpretado en Nueva York, pero imaginé que estaría bien para reír.

El sol había empezado a ponerse, reflejando su incandescencia en los vidrios de los edificios como si estuvieran en llamas. Andrew nos llevó por un callejón, en un punto, cientos de años atrás, había sido un recorrido de vacas. La luz del sol moteaba los ladrillos muy por encima de los edificios, pero abajo cerca de nosotros, la oscuridad prevalecía, al igual que el olor húmedo de basura podrida y pescado.

Respiré a través de mi boca, con un poco de alivio.

—¿A dónde vamos, Drew? —preguntó Nicolas, con una mano sobre su nariz.

Seiya lo empujó.

—Eres como un bebé. —Él me miró, la preocupación arrugó su frente—.

¿Cómo estás manejando esto? —susurró.

Coloqué una mano sobre mi nariz y boca.

—Debo decir que Nicolas tiene la idea correcta. El olor es horrible.

Seiya asintió.

Andrew no parecía estar molesto por esto. No dejaba de mirar un pedazo de papel en su mano y de lado a lado a las viejas puertas casi ocultas en las paredes. El callejón parecía avanzar interminablemente, y me pregunté cuánto más.

Finalmente Drew se detuvo, y rascó su cabeza.

—Creo que aquí es. —Llamó a la puerta, y esperamos. Después de varios segundos, un joven muchacho asiático en pantalones cortos azul marino, y una camiseta blanca contestó la puerta. Nos evaluó antes de contestar en un inglés perfecto.

—¿Qué desean?

Sentí la indecisión en los hermanos. Tenían sus hombros encorvados, excepto Andrew. Él dijo:

—Hola. —Y dio una sonrisa al muchacho—. Circon Black me pidió traer algo para Artemis-sensei.

El muchacho retrocedió, como si Drew hubiera maldecido.

—Un minuto. —La puerta se cerró de un portazo, y hubo gritos de tono alto en japonés.

Después de varios minutos más, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y un hombre anciano asiático abrió la puerta. Llevaba ropa similar a la del Profesor Circon. Con una ligera reverencia, dijo:

—¿Circon Black tiene algo para mí?

Drew, Nicolas, Seiya y yo devolvimos la reverencia. El Profesor Circon había enseñado a los muchachos acerca de las diferentes culturas esde que eran pequeños. Algunas veces él me había enseñado ambién. Por esta razón sé que era una señal de respeto el devolver la reverencia al hombre anciano.

Drew extrajo un papel doblado de su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Es usted Artemis-sensei?

Una sonrisa encendió la cara del hombre.

—Hai.

Drew le entregó el papel.

—Entonces esto es para usted.

Con sus manos temblando ligeramente, Artemis tomó el papel, y lo desdobló. Buscó lo que estaba en él.

Los cuatro arrastramos los pies hacia atrás y adelante esperando pacientemente, pero pensé que iba a vomitar si tuviera que permanecer en el callejón mucho más tiempo. El olor era más que atroz.

Minutos más tarde, Artemis miró a Drew, y luego miró con fijeza a Nicolas, Seiya, y sus ojos finalmente descansaron sobre mí. Una punzada de miedo subió a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Mirar en sus ojos oscuros era como mirar dentro del Universo. Si cualquiera preguntara, podría jurar que vi las estrellas y planetas girando dentro.

—No eres uno de los hijos de Adam Henry. —No estaba preguntando, fue una afirmación.

Negué con mi cabeza, colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda en puños.

—No, solo soy una amiga de la familia.

—Una buena amiga —agregó.

—Sí —estuve de acuerdo, esforzándome en ocultar el miedo imperioso arrastrándose a lo largo de mis apéndices bajo control. Su mirada me agotaba, me giré, comprobando mis pies, caí en la cuenta de que me paré en un charco de agua de color amarillo turbio. Moviéndome, me acerqué a Seiya. Él colocó una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, y me tranquilicé.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dijo:

—Adam está esperando una respuesta. ¿Pueden entrar los cuatro? Mi nieto, Fobos-san les hará algo de té. Andrew respondió como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Nos encantaría.

—Excelente. —Artemis se apartó de la puerta, y levantó una mano de bienvenida—. Por favor, entren.

Fobos gritó.

—Quítense los zapatos.

Luego de que los cuatro entráramos, Fobos cerró la puerta.

—En seguida vuelvo —le dijo Artemis a Fobos—: Muéstrales el comedor, y dales algo de té.

Fobos se inclinó.

—Sí, abuelo.

Artemis arrastró los pies a lo largo del pasillo.

Enrollé hacia arriba las piernas de mis pantalones porque los extremos estaban mojados, y me quité los zapatos, mientras esperaba que mis ojos se ajustaran a la poca luz del cuarto. Había estado oscuro afuera, pero por alguna razón parecía más oscuro aquí. Pude notar que Seiya y los otros se estaban quitando sus zapatos también. Cuando terminé, me puse de pie.

Fobos dijo:

—Síganme, por favor, y no toquen nada. —Sacudió su dedo índice hacia

nosotros lentamente, pero pareció estar mirando directamente en mi

dirección.

¿Tenía "torpe" sellado a lo largo de mi frente? Probablemente, me contesté con un suspiro.

Seguí al chico. Seiya y los otros me siguieron. Parecíamos estar tomando la misma ruta que tomó Artemis. Parecía como el único camino para llegar a cualquier parte. El piso estaba cubierto con una afelpada alfombra oriental, un intrincado diseño. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con una pintura crema. Luces corrían a lo largo del techo, pero lámparas pintadas elaboradamente las cubrían, por lo cual el cuarto emitía un leve resplandor rojizo. Pinturas de gente de aspect antiguo, dragones de agua, y criaturas que parecían como si hubieran sido sacadas de pesadillas colgaban al azar. El aire olía a incienso, que fue mucho más agradable que el hedor de la basura de afuera.

Mientras caminábamos silenciosamente, tuve la perceptible impression de ser observada. Demasiado paranoica, me reprendí a mí misma. Esto era solamente porque estaba en un lugar extraño. Era desconcertante.

Abruptamente el pasillo terminó, y teníamos que girar a la izquierda o a la derecha. Fobos nos llevó a la derecha. No demasiado lejos después de eso, se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles con aspecto de papel. Se abrieron deslizándolas, nos hizo entrar.

El cuarto parecía un comedor. Una larga mesa de ónix estaba colocada

majestuosamente en el centro. Diez sillas negras de cuero la rodeaban.

En el medio de la mesa, una roca y un bambú borboteaban contentamente en la fuente de agua. Directamente encima colgaba un enorme candelabro. No pude ver el techo. Éste parecía subir, subir, y subir sin fin. Tenía que ser un truco de la luz, pensé.

Fobos palmeó una silla en la cabecera de la mesa, y dijo

—Usted muchacha, siéntese aquí. El resto de ustedes pueden buscar un lugar. Enseguida vuelvo. —Sin ninguna otra palabra, nos dejó.

Nos miramos entre sí y reímos.

—Ese chico tiene más confianza en su pequeño dedo índice, que la mayoría de gente en todo su cuerpo —dijo Nicolas.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo mientras tomamos nuestros asientos.

—Me pregunto por qué él quería que me sentara aquí —pregunté, con cautela sacando la silla y sentándome.

—Probablemente porque estás linda —dijo Seiya, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Me guiñó un ojo. Parpadeé insegura. Seiya sacudió su cabeza con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Copo de nieve — pronunció, agarrando mi mano entre las suyas, acariciándola.

Andrew miró de Seiya a mí.

—¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? ¿Son pareja ahora? —Parecía irritado, me recliné, sorprendida. Seiya tendría que responder a esto, porque yo no sabía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Seiya dio a Drew una mirada incisiva.

—Tienes conocimiento acerca de mis sentimientos por Serenity Nieves hace bastante tiempo. No fue hasta anoche que tuve la sospecha de que ella podría sentir lo mismo por mí.

Sus sentimientos, pensé. Estaba conmocionada, pero me esforcé por mantenerlos ocultos detrás de una cara en blanco.

Seiya continuó, volteándose hacia Nicolas.

—¿Tienen algún problema conmigo si invito a Serenity Nieves a salir, lo tienen?

Ey, ¿qué hay de mí? Tanto como estaba segura de que mis sentimientos por Seiya eran evidentes, ¿no debió habérmelos mencionado primero a mí?

Nicolas meneó su cabeza.

—Está bien para mí, hombre.

Andrew dirigió su atención hacia mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto? ¿Acerca de Seiya y tú?

Solté un suspiro.

—No estoy segura —dije, tirando mi mano de la de Seiya, y mordiéndome una uña. Por supuesto me gustaba, pero esta conversación no estaba aplicada correctamente. Los ojos verdes de Seiya penetraron los míos—. Creo que deberíamos hablarlo, a solas, ¿y tú? —pregunté en un susurro, aunque hizo eco por todos lados en el cuarto.

Sus ojos cayeron, y me pregunté si había herido sus sentimientos.

—Estás en lo correcto —estuvo de acuerdo.

Fobos entró con una charola de plata que era casi tan grande como él. Asentada sobre ella había una tetera blanca, y algunas tazas en forma de cilindro. La colocó a mi derecha. Observé mientras vertía el té en cuatro tazas, dándonos una a cada uno.

—Beban —dijo—. El Abuelo estará con ustedes dentro de poco.

Luego se fue.

Levanté la taza, y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Lo olfateé, permitiendo al vapor golpear mi cara, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba bastante frío aquí. El té olía bien, como a menta. Cuidadosamente, tome un sorbo y lo tragué. El calor golpeó el fondo de mi garganta, lo sentí bajar todo el camino hacia abajo a mi estómago. Alegremente se desparramó a través de mis entrañas, como el sol en un día caliente.

Tomé otro sorbo, luego bajé la taza.

—¿Esto es azúcar? —preguntó Andrew. Abrí el recipiente, y miré.

—Seguro lo es. ¿Quieres un poco? —Levanté el contenedor blanco y se lo entregué.

Mis ojos de repente parecieron cerrarse sobre sus párpados. Me esforcé por mantenerlos abiertos; observé a Drew poner una, luego dos, luego tres cucharadas de azúcar en su té. Nicolas hizo lo mismo. Para el momento que Seiya alcanzó el azúcar, mis ojos se habían cerrado.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos Mañana Domingo con los Ultimos 3 Capis de Este Primer Libro!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta inmediatamente de que ya no estaba en el comedor, sino que yacía inmersa en una cama de satén. Cortinas gruesas y blancas me tenían encerrada, como a las sobras del tofu picante dentro de una caja de comida para llevar. Al sentarme, las sedosas y rojas sabanas cayeron en mi regazo y vi que ya no estaba usando mi ropa. En su lugar tenia puesto un camisón negro de seda con tirantes finos.

¡Qué diablos! pensé, con desconcertado nerviosismo. Recordaba estar cansada. Tal vez el hombre viejo me había dejado en la cama. Pero ¿en dónde estaban los chicos? Necesitaba salir de aquí. Esperaba que estuvieran bien. Todavía teníamos que asistir a un musical esta noche.

—Seiya —dije en voz alta mientras intentaba encontrar un espacio entre las cortinas.

—Hola, Serenity Blancanieves —dijo una voz masculina, fuerte y suave. No era la de Seiya, pero me sonaba familiar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Pasé mis manos por la suavidad aterciopelada con un poco más de fuerza, buscando una apertura.

Escuché un clic y la oscuridad cubrió la habitación.

—¿Q… qué está pasando? —Mi voz no sonaba como mi voz. Estaba una octava más arriba.

Así es cómo se siente el terror, me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba del colchón e intentaba jalar las cortinas desde su base.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? ¿Dónde está el hombre viejo?

—Relájate, hermosa, haz sido escogida por Su Alteza, y la Reina siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Incluso asustada, pude notar una pizca de remordimiento, o arrepentimiento en sus palabras. Sin embargo, centrarme en eso era inútil. Escapar. Salir de allí en una pieza, esa era la prioridad número uno.

Me moví en la cama, yendo de un lado a otro, tratando de salir. Sin querer mi pie cayó por el borde, entre las cortinas y el colchón. Cuando tocó el piso, sentí un dolor agudo vibrando brevemente en mi rodilla, pero apenas lo noté. Balanceando mi otra pierna alrededor del colchón la acomodé en el piso, de modo que me puse en cuatro patas y forcé mi camino fuera de las cortinas.

¡Libre! Dejé salir un sollozo de alivio, pero rápidamente cubrí mi boca. Si yo no podía ver nada, entonces tal vez él tampoco. Mientras intentaba aclarar lo que veía, puse mis manos frente a mí, tratando de sentir la pared, o una silla, o una puerta, y di un paso precavido hacia adelante. Mi rodilla cedió y yo gimoteé.

—Esto no es divertido —dije entre el castañeo de mis dientes.

Un momento después me tropecé con algo. Era flexible y sin embargo sólido. Lo toqué con precaución, tratando de descubrir lo que era. No era una puerta, o una silla.

Era una persona.

Su rostro estaba sin afeitar. Su cabello era grueso y suave. Hombros anchos y musculosos. Pecho firme. Cuando mi mente fue consciente de lo que mis manos estaban haciendo, grité, y di un paso hacia atrás. Manos fuertes me sujetaron por la cintura.

—Serenity Nieves —susurró. Su aliento rozó mi mejilla y olía a té de menta. Una ola de alivio me inundó. Tenía que ser uno de los hermanos.

—¿Quién es? —Él no sonaba como Dorian, Andrew, o Seiya, pero había mantenido su voz baja, por lo que todavía existía la posibilidad de que fuera uno de ellos. Me le acerqué y toqué su rostro con mis manos. No era Seiya. De eso estaba segura. Heath era alto, como este tipo, pero él no tenía una barba incipiente sobre su rostro. Dorian era más alto que ambos, y era definitivamente igual de musculoso.

—Si estás tratando de hacerme una broma, no me estoy riendo. Me lastimé la rodilla y estoy asustada. —Otro sollozo surgió en mi garganta, pero lo forcé a bajar. Esperaba que mi honestidad lo reprendiera, y que así encendiera las luces.

—No estoy bromeando. Esto es mortalmente serio. —Su agarre en mi cintura cambió mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo firmemente con un brazo. Su otra mano fue a mi cabello. Con un tirón firme movió mi cabeza de tal forma que mi cuello quedó expuesto.

Tragué aire, preparándome para gritar. Mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad y fui capaz de ver el tinte rojo de sus ojos. Brillaban de forma parecida a como lo habían hecho brevemente los del anciano.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté otra vez.

Abrió su boca y pude ver sus dientes blancos, y fui testigo de cómo sus colmillos crecían. Sin pensarlo le di un rodillazo en la ingle.

Un atisbo de sorpresa divertida brilló en sus ojos antes de que se llenaran de cólera ardiente.

Sentí sus dientes hundiéndose en mi cuello, mi piel abriéndose como un barco al deslizarse por el agua. Cuando empezó a succionar, todo se puso borroso, como en el interior de un sueño. Mi cuerpo de repente ansiaba su toque, sin importar que mi mente se rebelara. Me escuché suspirar, y empujé mi cuerpo más profundamente en su boca. Él se estremeció y la succión de la sangre de mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte.

Entonces todo quedó oscuro.

**Continuara..**

**Quién Será Esa Persona Misteriosa Qué Acaba de Conocer Serena, o Era Un Sueño?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Alguien estaba sacudiéndome.

—Serenity Nieves. Serenity Nieves. Despierta.

Con un sobresalto me sacudí hasta volver a mi posición en la silla. Había estado descansando mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Lo veía todo borroso. La luz de la lámpara de araña me enceguecía.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hombre de los ojos rojos brillantes y la forma en la que había bebido mi sangre. Anhelo y repulsión se arremolinaban en mi interior. Sofoqué un grito y agarré mi garganta.

—¿Estás bien?

Era Seiya. Escaneé el cuarto aclarando mis ojos. Artemis, Fobos, Andrew, Nicólas y Seiya me miraban fijamente con una mezcla de aprehensión y preocupación.

Levantándome, la silla salió disparada y cayó al suelo.

—No estoy bien. ¿Qué está pasando? —No sé por qué, pero centré toda mi rabia en Artemis. Probablemente porque esto había ocurrido en su casa—. Un psicópata me mordió —grité golpeando la mesa con mis manos. Ésta se llenó de grietas y se rompió justo por la mitad.

Los chicos se levantaron mientras la mesa se inclinaba hacia ellos y las tazas blancas cayeron al suelo.

Artemis se inclinó y le susurró algo a Fobos. El niño asintió y salió corriendo.

Seiya levantó sus manos.

—Serenity Nieves, está bien. —Estudió la mesa, deslizando una mano a través de su precioso cabello como si estuviera tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de revelarse.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de dominar mi ira ardiente. Ruidos Fuertes y penetrantes, como cien baterías sonando por lo bajo, se agolparon dentro de mi mente. Había un ritmo. Y me hacía hervir la sangre. Toqué mi cuello en el lugar donde el hombre me mordió, y pude sentir la piel sobresaliente de una cicatriz.

—¡Aha! —Eso realmente había sucedido… de alguna forma. Ese pensamiento me emocionaba de una extraña y loca manera.

—Mira —dije, agarrando la mano de Seiya y presionándola sobre mi cuello. Tan cerca, olí su champú y su desodorante. Té de menta teñía su aliento. Olí algo más, también. Era algo fragante, almizclado. ¿Era miedo? Poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho me di cuenta de que el sonido retumbante que llenaba mi cabeza era su corazón. Y los otros ruidos eran los corazones de los demás—. ¿Puedes sentir las cicatrices? —le pregunté a Seiya mientras contenía mi necesidad de gritar.

Él se apartó un poco, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos.

—No. —Intentó mirar mi cuello pero lo aparté, frustrada.

—No. ¿Cómo es que no puedes sentirlas? ¿Dónde hay un espejo?

Me detuve frente a Artemis en una pequeña reverencia. Inclinando mi cuello hacia él, tragué mi pánico abrumador, mandé lejos mis lágrimas y luché contra mi ira feroz.

—¿Ves algo? —pregunté a través de mis dientes apretados.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Lo lamento. Pero siento un aura sobrenatural a tu alrededor.

No pude contener mis lágrimas rebeldes por mucho más tiempo. Hundiéndome en la silla que Fobos había ocupado susurré suavemente:

—¿Qué está pasándome?

El pequeño, Fobos, se asomó por una esquina.

—¡Shiryo! ¡Shiryo! ¡Shiryo!

La palabra me llenaba de pánico.

—¿Qué es eso?

Andrew, Nicólas, y Seiya estaban parados detrás de mí. Lo sabía porque el rápido golpeteo de sus corazones aumentó mientras se acercaban.

Nicólas habló.

—Shiryo. ¿Qué significa?

Artemis miró a Fobos reprobatoriamente.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, Abuelo. Circon Black está en camino.

Andrew se puso en acción.

—Será mejor que les mande un mensaje a los otros, avisándoles que esto va a demorarse un poco.

Artemis respiró profundamente.

—Shiryo es una palabra japonesa para fantasma, espíritu, alma o revenant.

Al decir la última palabra me miró directamente. Su explicación se hundió profundamente en mis venas. Revenant. Repetí la palabra en mi mente.

—¿Qué, exactamente, es un revenant? —preguntó Seiya. La emoción afectaba su voz y lo miré. Me sonrió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos. La corta vida de nuestro romance llegaba a su fin, antes de siquiera comenzar.

Pero lo prometió, pensé, la agonía oprimía mi corazón.

—Cuando acabe de contárselos, deberán irse todos a casa. Esto puede tardar un buen rato.

—No vamos a dejarla —respondió Nicólas.

—Lo entiendo. —Una sonrisa triste se alzó en los labios de Artemis—.

Un revenant es una persona cambiante. No completamente humano, no completamente vampiro.

Con esa palabra, Vampiro, se desató el infierno. Los chicos empezaron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo cosas sobre mentiras y cuentos de hadas. Yo atraje mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y encima descansé mi frente. Lagrimas caían desde mis ojos hacia mis jeans.

Iba a dejar que los hermanos resolvieran esto.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA RASHELLE WORKMAN, EL LIBRO SE ****TITULA BLOOD & SNOW ( NIEVE Y SANGRE) ****ES EL LIBRO 1 DE LA SAGA BLOOD &SNOW, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON CREACION DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI EL ****FIC ES RATED +K YA QUE ESTE PRIMER LIBRO NO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Pasé una hora más en la silla escondiendo mi cara, apenas escuchando la conversación entre Artemis, Dorian, Andrew, Seiya, y Fobos. El Profesor Circón finalmente llegó, junto con los Potros cuatro hermanos. Asegurándoles que los pondría al tanto luego, los envió a casa. Entonces Artemis nos llevó al Profesor Circón y a mí a otra habitación. Era pequeña, más como un armario, con sólo una mesa de café organizado y tres sillas de respaldo recto.

El Profesor Circón dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda amablemente, y

dijo:

—Dinos lo que pasó, y no dejes nada fuera.

Le transmití los eventos, incluyendo el hecho vergonzoso de que había encontrado placer en el tipo mordiéndome, succionando mi sangre. El Profesor Circón y Artemis intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—¿Entiendes lo que pasó? —le pregunté al Profesor Circón.

Se aclaró la garganta, y se miró las manos. Su nerviosismo me asustó peor que nada.

—Nieves, he sabido desde hace algún tiempo que has sido elegida. Esperaba que ella esperara para enviarlo hasta después de tu decimosexto cumpleaños. Allí es normalmente cuando el primer cambio sucede. —Miró a Artemis—. Esperaba, que entre Artemis-sensei y yo, pudiéramos encontrar una forma para evitar que ocurriera. —Él dejó escapar un suspiro—. Hemos fallado.

—¿Qué significa la mordida? Esto ocurrió en realidad de alguna manera, ¿verdad? ¿No lo soñé?

—Sí, sucedió. No, no era un sueño. La Reina Vampiro tiene magia muy poderosa. Cuando los chicos creían que estabas dormida, en realidad habías ido a otro reino. El Cazador, un vampiro esclavo, te mordió. Él es especial, también elegido por ella. Se le ha dado la tarea específica de convertirte en un vampiro. ¿Recuerdas algo acerca de cómo luce?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo sus ojos rojos. —Al responder a mis preguntas, me estaban llenando con más. ¿Quién era esta Reina? ¿Por qué había sido elegida? ¿Y qué significaba todo eso?

El Profesor Circón me dio una mirada significativa.

—Casi puedo ver las preguntas en tu cabeza. Serán contestadas. De suma importancia es que te des cuenta que estás cambiando, y estarás anhelando sangre.

—Ya veo —dije, sin realmente ver nada. Nunca me había gustado la carne. Nunca. Ante la idea de matar a un animal inocente, hice una

mueca de asco. Así que la idea de anhelar sangre parecía inimaginable. También sentí un cosquilleo de anhelo. El latido del corazón del Profesor Circón me llamó, como una canción indulgente. Era extraño que no pudiera oír el de Artemis sin embargo. Y fuera de todo, eso es lo que solté—. ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón? —Señalé acusadoramente, y de inmediato me sentí avergonzada. Señalar era una falta de respeto—. Lo siento, Artemis-sensei. —Bajé la cabeza.

Ambos se estremecieron con sorpresa.

—¿Ya puedes escuchar el latido de un corazón? —preguntó el Profesor Circón.

—Sí, oigo el tuyo, pero no oigo el de él. —Balanceé la cabeza en dirección a Artemis.

—El corazón de Artemis-sensei ya no late —dijo seriamente el Profesor Circón.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Me quedé de piedra, y discretamente me pellizqué. Mi vida había pasado de normal e incluso aburrida, a sobrenatural. Durante la noche.

—Tu mundo, como lo has conocido, está a punto de ser alterado de la manera más extraordinaria. Ahora que ha comenzado, no hay vuelta atrás, me temo. —El Profesor Circón tocó mi mejilla con su pulgar, acariciándolo—. Tenía la esperanza de que nunca llegara a esto, pero me he preparado, no obstante. —Miró a Artemis.

—¿Estás lista para aprender, Shiryo-san?

—Está bien. —Eso era todo lo que podía pronunciar. No parecía tener elección.

**Continuara..  
><strong> 

**Quién Ser**ٞ**á La Reina de los Vampiros, que Quedrá y Quién era ese misterioso personaje qué Mordió A Serena?**

**Nos Veremos en En El Libro 2 Al Terminar Controlados Libro 1**


End file.
